A Mardekár lázadása
by Quinn89
Summary: A Tekergők megkezdik végzős évüket. Ám ez az év több meglepetést tartogat számukra, mint várták. Lily párt választ magának. Az aranyvérűek közötti eljegyzések kezdetüket veszik. James Potter elveszti a lába alól a talajt. Nora Ravenwood szintén nem találja a helyét a hatodévesek extra órákkal megtűzdelt tantervének, magas elvárásainak köszönhetően. Mindeközben háború készülődik...
1. Chapter 1

Egymás kezét szorongató páros lépett be a nagyterem ajtaján.

A reggeli kellős közepén az étkező zsúfolásig telt diákokkal, akik így a tanév elején még kevésbé ügyeltek arra, hogy a saját házuk asztalánál fogyasszák el a reggelijüket. Hugrabugos lányok csiviteltek a griffendél asztal végében egy csapat lelkes elsőssel, gyaníthatóan azt a néhány új iskolai szabályt taglalva, amit még mi, idősebbek sem igazán dolgoztunk fel. A hollóhát csapatkapitánya nagy elánnal vágtatott el a hozzá igyekvő terelője mellett, hogy kezet fogjon a hugrabug fogójával – ezzel jelezve, hogy a legutóbbi meccsükön történt apróbb incidens már rég nem vitatéma közöttük. Vigyorogva megpaskolták egymás vállát, majd ellépve ugyanabba a fintorba torzult az arcuk. De csak egy pillanatra. Az idény kezdete előtt javarészt minden sportolónk komolyan vette a tiszta lapot.

Cat Shepperd, a vörösök egyik élen járó strébere fülig érő vigyorral oldalazott el a bejáratra meredő Lucius és Bell között. Más napokon ezt a manővert nem úszta volna meg néhány utána köpött koszos, korcs griffendéles-féle megjegyzés nélkül, ám ezekből most egyet sem zsebelt be. Szinte szökdécselt a kezét felé nyújtó, kopottas köpenyt viselő, betegesen sápadtnak tűnő Lupinhoz, s ahogy odaért hozzá, meg is csókolta őt. Ezt a fura kapcsolatot már megemésztettük tavaly. Furcsálltuk, de megszoktuk, mire beköszöntött a nyár. Ám az az új pár, akik láttán síri csend borult mind a griffendél, mind a mardekár asztalára, nos... az több volt, mint sokkoló.

A hórihorgas Piton jól láthatóan feszengett a rá irányuló figyelemtől. Makacs ábrázattal kihúzta magát, és kerülve bárkivel is a szemkontaktust, messze elnézett a fejek fölött. Undorodó morgások szakadtak ki nem egy körülöttem állóból. Nem kellett jósnak lennem ahhoz, hogy tudjam, itt ma valami olyasmi veszi kezdetét, ami semmiképpen sem érhet jó véget. Holott még csak ezután tudatosodott bennem, kinek a kezét szorongatja Piton görcsösen.

A griffendélesek megkövülve figyelték, ahogy hőn szeretett prefektuslányuk lángoló arccal, de felszabadultan kulcsolja át szabad kezével is összefont ujjaikat. Úgy fogta mindkét kezével Perselus vakítóan fehér, lányosan sovány kezét, mintha attól félne, újdonsült szerelmese menten világgá rohan a közfigyelemtől megrettenve. Fantasztikus fordulat lett volna. Ám Piton tapodtat sem mozdult Evans mellől.

Még akkor sem, amikor James Potter előre szegezett pálcával keresztül robogott vagy húsz diákon, nyomában egyszemélyes hű lovasságával – noha Sirius Black még maga sem dönthette el, támadjon vagy inkább a barátját fékezze meg -, és meg sem állt, amíg olyan közel nem ért, hogy pálcáját félredobva, ököllel essen neki.

A kezdeti általános meglepetést egyöntetű elhatárolódás követte. Ez abban merült ki, hogy amikor Potter teljes erőből bemosott egyet Pitonnak, majd még egyet, és még többet, senki nem sietett a segítségére. Egyetlen ember sem lépett közbe a négy ház tagjai közül. Az örök békeszerető hugrabugosok elhátráltak, a hollóhátasok pedig csak némán nézték, ahogy Potter előbb eltöri Piton karvalyorrát, majd felsebzi a száját, a szemöldökét. Egy igencsak erős ütés épp a bal szemét találta el.

Nem lépett közbe senki a mardekárból, de még a griffendélből sem. A bátor oroszlánok úgy vélhették, ennyi év kitartó udvarlása után kedvencüknek kijár annyi, hogy legalább istenesen kiadja magából a mérgét. Logikátlan gondolkodásukból kiindulva még jogosnak is érezhették, hogy Potter félholtra ver egy fiút azért, mert a szerelmét sohasem viszonzó lány képes volt vele összejönni. Egy mardekárossal. Egy griffendéles. Azt taglalnom sem kell, hogy az én házam miért reagált passzívan arra, hogy egy tagját verik péppé az étkezde közepén.

A tanári karból McGalagony ért oda a leghamarabb. Erélyesen ráparancsolt a Potter hátát csapdosó, zokogó Evansra, hogy álljon félre. Cat vált ki a tömegből. Átölelte az eszméletlenül fekvő Pitonhoz guggoló lányt, felsegítette, és még azelőtt elterelte Potter közeléből, hogy a professzorasszony feloldotta volna a dermedtségét.

Jól tette; a bátrak forrófejű fogója egyből őt kezdte keresni, ahogy újra mozgatni bírta a végtagjait. Felállt, bizonytalan léptekkel körbefordult, aztán férfiasan beleszédült Black karjaiba.

Pár háztársam itt megengedett magának egy-egy lesajnáló beszólást.

McGalagony egyetlen pillantással síron túli csendet teremtett maga körül. Ahogy ott állt az imbolygó Potter, az őt támogató Black, és a csurom vér Piton fölött, olyan szintű feszültséget pulzált magából, mintha maga lenne az egyik főben járó bűn megtestesülése. A szavaira nem emlékszem. Tudom, hogy egész éves büntetőmunkát rótt ki büntetésül, de hogy erre reagált e bármelyik tekergő bármit is, az már nem rémlik. Túlságosan lekötött a látvány, ahogy Piton testét az egyik túlbuzgó hollóhátas kilebegteti a nagyteremből, át a gyengélkedőre. Egész nap nem bírtam kiverni azt a képet a fejemből, ahogy ellebeg előttem, el egészen a bejáratig, és végül eltűnik az ajtón túl. Én sem tettem semmit. Egy voltam a tömegből, aki csak állt, és nézte, ahogy valakit kis túlzással félholtra vernek. Sokáig nem szabadultam ettől az érzéstől.

\- Hihetetlen, hogy ezek ketten végül nem jöttek össze.

May, akár egy csöpp tavasztündér, kócosra nyírt, hollófekete hajába színes pántot kötött. Zöld kő csillogott a fülében, ennek kissé nagyobb párja hosszú aranyláncon lógott a nyakában. Apró termetéhez álmodozó, réveteg személyiség társult; aranyvérű családja az ír felvidékekről származott, így hát gyakran viccelődtünk azon az első években, hogy már koboldoknak is kiküldik a Roxfortból a felvételi értesítőt.

May volt az egyik szobatársam a háromból, ő volt talán a leginkább háttérbe húzódó. A folyosón hozzánk csapódó Jazz pedig az ő tökéletes ellentéte.

\- Hihetetlen? – kérdezett vissza a rá jellemző, kissé affektáló, kényes hanghordozással.

Jazz megtévesztő személyiség volt. Első benyomásra talán a szadista jelzőt aggattam volna rá, ha nem ismerem őt – és az ikrét – már a Roxfort előttről. A szintén aranyvérű felmenőkkel büszkélkedhető testvérpár beletartozott abba a szűk körbe, akiket anyám listázott ki nekem gyerekkoromban. Listázott, ez a jó szó. Listázta a vőlegényjelölteket is. Magyarul: összeírta az összes szóba jöhető, hozzám méltó személyt, akik közül szabadon választhattam magamnak barátokat. Az ikrek köztük voltak. És bár Jazz eleinte túl vad volt nekem, Mona, a nővére szinte a lelki társam az első közös teadélutánunk óta.

\- Igen, az. Összeillő páros lehettek volna. Pontosan úgy gyilkolták egymást mindig, mint a szüleim.

\- A szüleid esetleg fontolóra vehetnének egy válást – véltem.

\- Ők ketten akkor fognak válni, ha az egyiküket temetik. Hamarabb semmiképp.

Mona is csatlakozott hozzánk a szeszélyes lépcsősoron özönlőkön átvergődve. Mellém sorolt, belém is karolt. Arcán kaján vigyorral megjegyezte:

\- Korainak tűnhet a kijelentés, de az idei végzősök mind megőrültek.

\- Magasra tették a lécet, annyi szent – értettem egyet. - Evans és Piton... Miért van az az érzésem, hogy ez elkerülhetetlen volt?

\- Mert nincs az az isten, hogy a Griffendél és a Mardekár megtartsa a három lépés távolságot.

\- És te ennek örülsz? – nézett meghökkenve May Monára.

Mintha nem tudta volna jól, hogy Mona imádta az intrikát. Minél nagyobb volt körülötte a botrány, ő annál kényelmesebben csücsült a közepén és szemlélte az eseményeket. Sosem ő generálta a bajt. Viszont kedvét lelte a lefolyásában.

Az, hogy Evans és a mi szeretett, ám a mai naptól kimondatlanul is megtagadott Pitonunk összeszűrte a levet, Monát hetekig elszórakoztatja majd, jósoltam magamban. Alig kezdődött el a tanév, de máris tudtuk, kikről fog szólni az év. Holott akkor még mit sem sejtettem a dolgok alakulásáról. Szent meggyőződése volt mindannyiunknak, hogy Potter kiverte Pitonból az összes Lily iránti vonzalmát. Eltelt egy hét, majdnem kettő is, mire Perselust kiengedték a gyengélkedőről. Az átkos páros újra kézenfogva jelent meg a nagyterem ajtajában. Átkok röppentek feléjük. Tűrték. Szitokszavak, káromkodások hangzottak el, ezeket is elengedték a fülük mellett. Amikor Potter megindult feléjük, pálcát rántottak. Mindketten.

Talán ez volt az a pont, ahol Potter felfogta a vereségét. A nagyterem újra elnémult, mint azon a reggelen, tapinthatóvá vált a feszült csend. Mindenki a hármast figyelte.

És akkor történt meg.

Potter feladta. Hátrált néhány lépésnyit. Tekintetét a pálcáját szorongató Evanséba fúrta. Fogalmam sincs, mire várt, talán valamiféle csodára, például arra, hogy Lily egyszer csak felébred éber kómájából, és a karjaiba szalad. Nem tudom, mert végül nem történt semmi. Csupán annyi, hogy a friss szerelmesek egyszerre tették el a pálcájukat. Az az összhang, az fájhatott a hoppon maradt fiúnak. Közte és Lily között sosem alakulhatott ki ilyesmi. A bosszús mozdulat, ahogyan sarkon fordult és elrobogott, arra engedett következtetni, hogy a vágy megvolt rá a részéről.

Evans megváltozott. Az elmúlt évek tapasztalatával ellentétben nem bukkant fel minden kanyarban, nem veszekedett a párbajozó alsóbb évesekkel a folyosón, és az oly megszokott „kopj le, Potter" szövegét sem harsogta el az összevont órákon. Meghúzta magát annyira, amennyire a Pitonnal való járása és a saját háza ellenszenve megkívánta tőle. Mázlija volt, méghozzá méretes, ugyanis a R.A.V. . vizsgák már az első napokban súlyos teherként nehezedtek a végzősök vállára.

Hatodévesként egyénileg összeállított órarendet kaptam, ami azt jelentette, hogy az éves tárgyaimon túl részt vehettem némi plusz oktatáson is, például csatlakozhattam a hetedéves csoporthoz bájitaltanon, átváltoztatástanon, vagy rúnaismereten. Lumpslucknál jó voltam. Nem annyira, mint illett volna, de éppen eléggé ahhoz, hogy hányingert kapjak a termének még csak a közelétől is. A rúnákat unalmasnak találtam – ellenben az ikrek túlzottan is érdekesnek -, így ezt az opciót is kilőttem a nyáron.

Az átváltoztatástan igencsak érdekes választásnak ígérkezett. McGalagonyhoz köztudottan túlnyomórészt a saját fiai jártak, hozzájuk csupán a bevállalósabb, túlbuzgó hollóhátas lányok mertek csatlakozni, nem feltétlenül a tananyag fontossága, mindinkább Potter kölyökarca és Sirius perverz, vetkőztető pillantásai miatt.

Így hát amikor magabiztosan beléptem a terembe egyedüliként a házamból, kisebb felhördülést idéztem elő. Talán ha billogként viselhettem volna magamon a vezetéknevemet, mint oly sokan a két legidősebb évfolyamból, félvállról vehettem volna a méltatlankodó pillantások özönét, de így csak zavarba, majd dühbe jöttem. Táskámat markolászva meg sem álltam az utolsó padokig, és letelepedtem az egyikhez. A figyelem eddig a pontig irányult rám, ugyanis amint elhelyezkedtem, a megtört szívű hősszerelmes robbant be a köztudatba, hűséges pincsijével az oldalán.

Potter fellesett ködös agóniájából, és menten sarkon fordult. Lupin, a másik árnyéka erélyesen visszatuszkolta őt. Egészen az én asztalomig lökdöste maga előtt.

Morcosan méregettem őket, s mert frusztrált, ahogy fölém magasodnak, dobolni kezdtem a pennám végével. A pad alatt a pálcámat szorongattam.

\- Ez itt a mi... – vakkantotta Sirius, de Lupin a szavába vágott.

\- Tavaly mi ültünk ennél a két asztalnál.

\- Aha – feleltem. Nem láttam velük a négyes elhanyagolható tagját, a tömzsi, alattomos Pettigrewt.

\- Esetleg a miénk lehetne idén is ez a hely?

\- Hagyjátok... – morogta Potter, és akkora lendülettel huppant le mellém, hogy úgy kellett elhajolnom, nehogy az arcomba kapjam a táskáját. – Majd elhúz innen magától, figyeljétek meg.

Sirius vonakodva beesett elém, diplomatikus prefektusuk pedig illedelmesen helyet foglalt mellette.

Olyan ideg dolgozott bennem, hogy azt hittem, menten felrobbanok. Épp elég volt nekem, hogy bekönyörögjem magam egy olyan tanár órájára, aki kis túlzással is a frászt hozta rám, de hogy a tanévet Potter mellett szenvedjem végig, az szóba sem jöhetett!

\- Elhatároztad, hogy rajtam bosszulod meg, hogy csorba érte a férfiasságodat? – sziszegtem. Black úgy feszült meg előttem, hogy tudtam, egyetlen apró jelzés elég, hogy küldje is rám az első átkot.

Potter felém fordult. Átható, sötét szemeiből gyűlölet sütött; ösztönösen kaptam el róla a pillantásom. Elégedetten horkantott. Kicsit messzebb húzódtam tőle.

McGalagony robogott be a terembe. Túlzás lenne azt állítani, hogy nem akadt meg egy röpke másodpercre fura négyesünket látva, de nem ültetett szét bennünket. Belefogott az órába, én pedig lemondóan a padra borultam.

Átváltoztatástanon sosem változik az ülésrend.


	2. Chapter 2

A heti négy dupla átváltoztatástan ellenére is úgy éreztem, repül felettem az idő. Bájitaltanon párba kaptam Monát, szörnyismeret alól pedig – bármi is volt a hivatalos neve annak a teljesen felesleges órának – magas számú plusz kurzusra hivatkozva sikeresen felmentettem magam.

Házunk Bell személyében új prefektust szavazott meg, rendhagyó módon tanévkezdés után, Lucius pedig kihasználva az ovációt, bejelentette, hogy nyáron eljegyezte Narcissa Blacket.

A Mardekár ház ugyanolyan élénken nyüzsgött, mint bármelyik szeptemberben, valami mégis volt a levegőben, ami megzavarta a nyugalmamat. Nem Piton, noha a közösségünket most határozottan ő foglalkoztatta a leginkább, nem is a kviddics csapat tagjainak összeválogatása, ennél többről volt szó. Valami megváltozott nyáron, éreztem a jelenlétét, éreztem, hogy valami most más. Izgatott voltam. Nem, sokkal inkább úgy éreztem, mintha folyamatosan ugrásra kész lennék. Ezt ekkor még csak nyomokban észleltem magamon, betudtam az év eleji drukknak, mégsem tudtam egészen figyelmen kívül hagyni.

Néha azon kaptam magam, hogy a méregzöld, kopottas kanapén kucorogva bambán bámulom a fiúkat, azt várva, mikor rántanak egymás ellen pálcát. Hallgattam a barátságosan ismerős zsivajt, és a hepciáskodó felkiáltásokból latin átkok töredékét véltem kihallani. Beletemetkezve a leckémbe azon töprengtem, vajon végleg elment az eszem, vagy csak a kezdeti kimerültség tett paranoiássá. Semmi okom nem volt rá, mégis folyamatosan nyugtalan voltam.

Háború előtt álltunk. Egy olyan háború előtt, amire valójában senki sem volt felkészülve még. Voldemort neve visszhangzott a Próféta oldalain, kapcsolatba hozva számos véres merénylettel, balesetként eltussolt gyilkossággal. Tömegesen tűntek el a muglik a nagyobb városokból, és a varázsvilág egyre kevésbé hunyt szemet a megmagyarázhatatlan esetek fölött.

Az én életem ezzel szemben a szokásos medrében folyt. Az első hét péntek reggelén félretolt rántottám maradéka mellett olvastam át újra a mágiatöri anyagot, az oldal szélére apróbetűs jegyzeteket készítve a vámpírháborúk idejéről, mikor Bell hangos puffogások közepette lezuttyant mellém.

\- Potter – sziszegte. Töklevet töltött magának, de mintha arra is haragudott volna, félrelökte a kancsót.

Kérdőn néztem rá.

\- Én nem értem, miért nekem kell őt is fegyelmeznem, mikor külön erre a célra van Evans és Lupin. Mióta a vörös kis ripacs Perselusszal kavar, a griffendéles baromarcok elvesztették a kontrollt.

\- Evans tekintélye odalett a szemükben – vontam vállat. – Ez a mi malmunkra hajtja a vizet, ha belegondolsz. Karácsonyra annyi pontot vonnak le tőlük, hogy nyárig sem hozzák be. Te csak súgd be őket minden apróságért, és hamarosan toronymagasan vezetni fogjuk a házak közti versenyt.

A lófarkas, rókaarcú, szúrós tekintetű Bell egyetértően bólogatott. Nem köszönt, csak felállt, és a kifejezetten ingerültnek tűnő Pitont kikerülve elvegyült a tömegben. Perselus felszakadt szájjal, liluló halántékkal egyedül nekem intett az állával. Nem várta meg a viszonzást, sebesen átvágott az ellentétes irányba nyomuló háztársaink csoportján. Talárján hatalmas lyuk tátongott.

Potter a terem túlvégében, hű testőrei körében felénk leselkedett. Büszke, önelégült vigyora kétséget sem hagyott afelől, ki a felelős Perselus sérüléseiért. Összeakadt a tekintetünk. Vigyora gúnyossá vált. Nem akartam elhinni, ennek ellenére biztos voltam benne, hogy Potter most mindenkit személyes ellenségének tart, akinek zöld vászoncsík húzódik a köpenyén. A bátorságáról híres bagázs kedvence hosszan, pislogás nélkül várta, hogy megszakítsam a szemkontaktust. Álltam a tekintetét, és ez lassan lehervasztotta a mosolyát. Végül hidegen, kifejezéstelenül meredt rám, mígnem Sirius röhögve nekiesett, ezzel kiszakítva őt harcias szemezésünkből.

Visszatemetkeztem a vámpírok háborúiba, tudván jól, odaát mindenáron el akarja csípni újra a tekintetemet. Ezt az örömöt azonban eszem ágában sem volt megadni neki. Nyugalmat színlelve lapozgattam a könyvemben, azt várva, hogy az ikrek végre megérkezzenek, és fülbántó lárma kíséretében eltakarják előlem a Griffendél asztalát. Csak ezután tűnt fel, hogy egy kicsit hevesebben kalapál a szívem a normálisnál.

Délután kihasználva a verőfényes napsütést, a fél kastély kitelepült a parkba. Kezemben levetett cipőmet lóbálva már vagy egy fél órája Mona szitokáradatát hallgattam. Szavaiból azt szűrtem le, ezúttal mégsem élvezi annyira a botrányokat, mint szokta. Mona éltanuló volt. S bár minden tisztavérű barátnőm komolyan vette a jövőjét, ő volt az, aki még rá is tett egy lapáttal. Hatodévesként a végzősök óráinak legalább a felén jelen volt, tudatosan gyűjtötte a pontokat, és soha, egyetlenegy osztályzatát sem vette félvállról. Bármikor elakadtam valamelyik tantárgyammal, mindig ő volt az, akihez elsőként fordultam segítségért.

Ahogy az lenni szokott, ha az élet egy területen ad, egy másikon elvesz. Mona agya félelmetesen vágott, ha tanulásról volt szó, de barátnőm teljesen elveszett volt az emberi kapcsolatok terén. Szerette ugyan a bonyodalmakat, de miértjüket ritkán értette, és még ritkábban érdekelte. Ám ezúttal őt is érintette Evans és Piton különleges kapcsolata. Piton volt ugyanis Monának az, aki nekem Mona. A fölöttünk levő évfolyam nem dúskált kiemelkedően okos diákokban, talán egy kezemen meg tudtam volna számolni, hány emberhez fordulhatnék, ha korrepetálásra lett volna szükségem. Lupin és Evans kiesett a jelöltjeim közül. Maradt hát Piton. Pitont pedig elvesztettük. Ezt hallgattam, mióta Mona mellém csapódott.

\- Ott vártam rá a gyengélkedő előtt! – panaszolta már vagy ötödjére. – Érted? Mint egy hugrabugos, lelkes liba! Mintha a nyomorult rajongója volnék! Erre mikor végre méltóztatott elköszönni Madam Pomfreytől, a semmiből egyszer csak felbukkant Evans, és hirtelen azon kaptam magam, hogy közvetlen közelről bámulom, ahogy terepszemlét tartanak egymás torkában a nyelvükkel!

\- Fúj...

\- Nézd, én nem vagyok frigid vagy ilyesmi, de ez már nekem is sok.

\- Nem akarlak elkeseríteni, de amíg nem szakítanak, gyakran fogod őket összebújva látni.

\- Tudod kivel bújjon össze Evans? A fúriafűzzel! – mérgesen sóhajtott. – Szükségem lesz valaki másra bájitaltanból. Van ötleted?

\- Szerintem várj még egy hetet, mielőtt ejted Perselust. Tudom, hogy nagy a szerelem, de ne feledd, hogy mardekáros. Túlteng benne az ambíció.

\- Gondolod, visszajön hozzám? – csillant fel barátnőm szeme.

\- Biztos vagyok benne. A csókok és a verések nem tehetik maradéktalanul teljessé az életét.

\- Merlin szóljon belőled, Nora, ugyanis komolyan kezdek pánikba esni a jegyeim miatt!

\- Máris? Szereztél egyáltalán bármiből is értékelést idén?

\- Előrelátó vagyok, már most sírok a későbbi rontásaim miatt.

\- Bolond vagy.

\- Lehet – hagyta rám. – Regulusról még mindig semmi hír?

Tettetett nemtörődömséggel vontam vállat.

\- Küldött egy baglyot tegnap. Azt írta, a szülei otthon tartják még pár napig.

Mona játékosan a vállamnak dőlt.

\- Kedves volt a szüleitől, hogy meghívtak magukhoz nyáron. Gondolom igencsak megtetszettél nekik...

\- Főleg a származásomat szeretik bennem. Walburga a vérünkből készíttetne karikagyűrűt, ha tehetné.

\- Nemhogy örülnél neki, hogy kész befogadni téged maguk közé! Ez kiváltság, ismerve a Blackek híres befelé fordulását. Ők az egyik legősibb tisztavérű család a mágustársadalomban. Lányok százai törnék össze minden csontjukat azért, hogy a helyedben...

\- Jó, jó, ne folytasd! Örülnék, ha nem értenél folyton félre.

\- Nem értelek félre, Nora. Aranyvérű vagy, Regulus is az, szeretitek egymást, te meg azon siránkozol, hogy az anyja nem a kamasz érzelmeitektől vágja hasra magát, hanem attól, hogy méltó társra leltetek egymásban. Minden szempontból.

\- Főleg társadalmi szempontból.

\- Ebben nem kell egyetértened vele.

\- Nem hittem, hogy lekötnek az emberi kapcsolatok.

\- Mindannyian vágyunk arra, hogy végül jól házasodjunk. Mindegy, ütköznek e a nézőpontok, amíg a végcél minden résztvevő szerint ugyanaz.

Talán tévedtem korábban. Talán Mona mégsem olyan tudatlan, ha kapcsolatokról van szó.

Bokáig gázoltam a tó zavaros vizébe. Talpamat felsértette a kavicsos iszap, de ez legalább elterelte a gondolataimat arról, ami a levél óta bántott. Elszomorított, hogy Reg még vagy egy hétig távol lesz tőlem, hiszen a nyár nagy részében sem lehettünk együtt. Túl sok minden történt velem nélküle. Talán így fogalmazhatnám meg leginkább a hiányát. Már rég nem éreztem azt, hogy szeretnék nélküle élményeket szerezni. Pedig az elején megfogadtuk, hogy ha már félig elrendeltetett a házasságunk, élvezzük ki, amíg nem kell kötelezően minden napot együtt töltenünk. Hát, én nem élveztem. Igaz, a világért sem árultam volna el neki.

Nem messze tőlünk, egy fűz lenyúló ágai alatt a tekergők játszottak térdig felgyűrt nadrágban a vízben. Potter és Black két csapatra osztotta a köréjük gyűlt elsősöket. Hol egymást fröcskölték, hogy a gyerekeket, miközben kitalált varázsigéket kiabáltak és össze-vissza hadonásztak a pálcájukkal. Majd egy hínárkötegért vívtak vérre menő harcot. Talán most először nem gondol Lilyre, suhant át az agyamon. Láttam, hogy Potter észrevett. Lejjebb eresztette a pálcáját, de én gyorsan sarkon fordultam, és magammal húztam Monát is.

A tanév első hétvégéje csendesen, eseménymentesen telt. Lezajlottak a válogatások, megalakultak az idei év csapatai, és kitűzték az első roxmotsi hétvége időpontját is. Jazz majdnem elsírta magát, amikor kiderült, hogy októberig nem mozdulhatunk ki a kastélyból. Olaj volt a tűzre, amikor ikre neki is elújságolta, hogyan ejtette őt Piton. Akkor aztán nem tűrtőztették tovább magukat – egymásba karoltak, és tettek egy pár órás túrát a pincebeli folyosórendszer labirintusában. Halálra rémítettek pár elsőst, összevesztek néhány prefektussal, párbajra csábították a bátrabb ötödéveseket, végül heves vitába keveredtek a hasonló kiránduláson lévő griffendéles négyes két bajkeverőjével. Kölcsönösen biztosították egymást szűnni nem akaró utálatukról, majd McGalagony határozott kérésére nem kezdtek egymásra átkokat küldeni.

Mindezt egy emelettel a fejük fölött állva, a földszinti lépcsőfordulóból néztem végig. Nem értettem, mit keresnek a tekergők a mardekárosok fennhatósága alá eső területen, de értetlenségemmel nem voltam egyedül. Lucius undorodva figyelte a harsányan nevető csapatot, ahogy a professzor terelésével elrobognak mellettünk, és még azelőtt eltűnnek, mielőtt a tanárnőnek eszébe jutna büntetőmunkát sózni a nyakukba.

\- Szánalmas, hogy egyesek mennyire nincsenek tisztában azzal, mire kötelezi őket a származásuk. Még ha ocsmány griffendélesek is, lehetne bennük némi természetes arrogancia, egy kevés kevélység.

\- Talán adhatnál a tiedből nekik egy keveset, Lucius.

\- Nagyon tévedsz, Nora, ha azt hiszed, hogy a saját személyes véleményemet osztottam meg veled az imént.

Csodálkozva pillantottam fel rá. Nem volt nehéz dolgom, jó egy fejjel magasodott fölém, elvégre rendszerint úgy állt, mint aki karót nyelt. Jó ideje hajlamos voltam elegáns, díszes nyelű sétapálcát képzelni a kezébe, akár egy angol úrnak. A cilindert már soknak találtam, de a gyászos köpeny és a bot tökéletesen illett volna tenyérbemászóan sznob stílusához.

\- Az én véleményem az, hogy a vérárulókat nem kell patronálni, sem könyörögni nekik, mint a gyerekeknek, hogy térjenek már észhez, a világ nem móka és kacagás, hanem konvenciók szigorú rendszere, melyet követni kell mindhalálig.

Savanyúan elhúztam a szám. Akárha a saját szüleimet hallottam volna, s ha őket nem is, de szinte szóról-szóra idézte a bátyáimat. Mindent tudtam, amit egy több generációs varázslócsalád legkisebb sarjaként kötelességem volt tudni a boszorkányok illeméről, s mert párt is egy hasonló házból választottam magamnak, esélyt sem kaptam a lázadásra. Nem mintha ekkoriban központi szerepet játszott volna az életemben a változtatni akarás.

Sosem voltam egy ismerkedős alkat. Barátságaim nem igazán mutattak túl a saját házamon, s bár semleges viszonyt ápoltam néhány hollóhátassal, a hugrabugosok és a griffendélesek jobban dühítettek annál, semmint hogy kialakítsak velük bármiféle kapcsolatot. Az előbbiek életképtelennek tűntek, olyan mágusoknak, akik semmilyen téren nem emelkednek ki a sokéves átlagból, akik közül soha egyetlen nagy név sem került ki. A griffendélesek pedig... nos, ők az elvetemült öngyilkosjelöltek. Büszkeségük a hülyeséggel volt határos, elvakult hitük a jóban már több volt, mint nevetséges. Az álmodozók háza volt az, akik szentül hitték, az élet csakis fekete vagy fehér lehet, s ha fekete, fussunk fejjel a halálnak, mert attól a rossz elbukik, a szentek hite eloszlatja a sötétséget. Ezt az elvet vallották, s mi meghagytuk őket ebben az álomvilágban. Mi csendben, magunk között néztük le őket. Sunyin meglapultunk, mint a kígyó a sarokban, és csupán egy hasonszőrű érthette, hogy árnyékba húzódásunk nem más, mint okos előrelátás. Én ebben hittem. Akkor még, legalábbis.

Az mindenesetre világossá vált számomra, hogy Lucius jobb menyasszonyt nem is találhatott volna magának Narcissa Blacknél. Ő és a nővére ugyanazokat az elveket vallották, Bellatrix talán még nála is hevesebben, és a családjuk is éppen úgy viszonyult a vérárulókhoz, ahogyan azt Lucius elvárta: kitagadással reagáltak az ellenszegülésre.

Háztársam oldalán ráérősen baktattam egyre mélyebbre az alagsorba vezető lépcsőn. Bell feldúlt arccal, markában szorongatott pálcával vágtatott el kettőnk között. Mondania sem kellett, anélkül is tudtam, gyilkolni készül.

\- Egyébként azt ugye tudod, hogy ha mindketten nyélbe ütjük a házasságunkat, igencsak közeli rokonokká válunk?

\- Egyelőre csak neked lóg a levegőben bármiféle esküvő – jegyeztem meg.

\- Ugyan, ne legyél kishitű, Nora kedves – mosolyodott el Lucius negédesen. – Regulus szülei kedvelnek téged. A menyasszonyom családja is kész befogadni téged, igaz, Bellát még meg kell győznöd, de tőle függetlenül tárt karokkal várnak. Teljes értékű tagja leszel a Blackeknek attól a perctől, hogy Reg gyűrűt húz az ujjadra.

\- Ám mert ez még nem történt meg, zárjuk is le a témát.

\- Zárjuk – értett egyet nem túl lelkesen.

Utat engedtünk a klubhelyiségből kiözönlő harmadéveseknek, majd elsőként léptem be az ajtón. Kisebb csoportosulás fogadott bennünket. Seprűjüket markolászó fiúk vettek körbe egy félhosszú hajú, nyurga alakot. Egymás szavába vágva magyarázták, ki hogyan teljesített az aznapi edzésen. A mi házunkban csupán egyetlen új tag került a kviddics csapatba, de benne buzgott a bizonyítási vágy. Mindenáron meg akarta mutatni, hogy méltó a csapatkapitány bizalmára, aki egyben a fogónk is volt.

Lucius előtt felbomlott a tömeg. Öblös hangon üdvözölte visszatért barátját, épp csak leheletnyit túljátszva a szerepét. Neki is elújságolta, mekkora öröm számára, hogy hamarosan egy családot fognak alkotni. Unottan forgattam a szemem.

Reg Malfoy válla fölött elvigyorodott rajtam. Mosolyára mosollyal feleltem. A szívem a torkomban dobogott; hamarabb jött vissza a vártnál. És úgy tűnt, jól van, mert még képes volt nevetni Lucius teátrális, alvilágias megnyilvánulásain, azon, hogy még mindig nem fogta fel, nem az ő isteni lénye tartja össze a házunkat.

Fülem mögé tűrtem a hajamat. Lesütött szemekkel, türelmesen vártam, holott legbelül minden voltam, csak türelmes nem. Meg sem hallottam a mellém csapódó Mona pajzán megjegyzéseit, miközben sokatmondóan kacsintgat Reg felé. Az sem zavart, hogy a szobatársai mindent elkövetnek annak érdekében, hogy Regulus soha ne szabaduljon meg tőlük, mert örökre úgysem fékezhették meg. Eddig is vártam rá – most, hogy ott állt tőlem alig pár méterre, már nem okozott gondot, hogy még egy kicsit az érintése, az illata nélkül éljek. Csak még egy kicsit...

Mona felvont szemöldökkel lesett rám. Furcsállta, hogy dúdolok, de az öröm ezt váltotta ki belőlem. Volt egy dal, az a dal, amit akkor hallottam először, amikor a Black kúriába készültem Reg szüleihez, a bemutatkozó vacsorára. Megesik néha, hogy összetalálkozik a megfelelő pillanat a megfelelő zenével. Ez egy olyan pillanat és egy olyan dal volt.

Mindenre emlékeztem abból az estéből. Nem úgy, ahogy a könyvekben szokás, nem láttam magam kívülről. Az érzésekre melékeztem, ezekhez kapcsolódtak a valós élmények. Láttam magam előtt, ahogy anya a szekrényem ajtajára akasztja egyszerű, sötétzöld bársony ruhámat, aztán csendben távozik a szobámból. Éreztem a nyitott ablakon beáramló kellemes, nyári fuvallatot, a fák mögött lebukni készülő nap utolsó, melengető sugarait. A dal ekkor csendült fel a távolban. Újra és újra, mintha valaki mást is szerelembe ejtett volna. Az ég mély lila színt öltött, átmenetesen, mint egy festmény és én az ablakpárkányra könyökölve elképzeltem, hogy egy pici időre megszűntek a törvények a világomban, nincs semmi, ami kötelező, nem léteznek elvárások, szülők, családi vacsorák. Nincs semmi, amitől görcsbe rándulna a gyomrom. Nincs Regulus.

Az a kép, ami akkor belém villant, most is megijesztett. Bár csupán önmagammal egyezkedtem, követeltem vissza a megszorításokat az életembe. Minden úgy volt tökéletes, ahogyan volt. Hirtelen természetellenesen büszke voltam a származásomra, arra, hogy azok a barátaim, a szüleim, akiket a sors szánt nekem.

A zeném utolsó taktusai is elnémultak, de a csönd helyett azonnal felcsendültek a kezdő hangok. Mint egy végtelenre állított magnó, mely az érzéseimet is múlhatatlanná varázsolta. Nem idegesített akkor nyáron a dal, sokadik hallgatásra lecsöndesült a fejem, nyugalom szállta meg a lelkem. Nem alkudoztam tovább lázadó önmagammal, nem féltem többet attól, aki egy pillanatra lenni akartam. Lehunytam a szemem a szobám közepén, de a sötétedő eget a szemhéjamon át is láttam. Csípőm finoman megmozdult a zene szomorú ritmusára. A klubhelyiségben állva ugyanúgy megremegtem. Emlékemben két meleg tenyér simult a derekamra, a jelenben két cipőorr jelent meg centikre az enyém előtt. Lábszárán át egészen az arcáig szaladt a tekintetem; jellegzetes, visszafojtott mosolya, meleg, barna szemei láttán a boldogság fellángolt a mellkasomban. Megállt körülöttünk az idő.

Regulus nevetve megölelt. Vékony szálú, hollófekete haja az arcomba hullott, a belőle áradó illat érzéki korbácsként csapott végig a testemen. Akár egy villámcsapás. Ahol hozzásimultam, ott kémiai folyamatok ezrei indultak be. És a zene megállás nélkül zümmögött a fülemben.

\- Hiányoztál...

A halántékomhoz nyomta puha ajkait, és nem is vette el onnan sokáig; úgy maradtunk abban a bizalmas, szerelmes pózban, mert a mi világunkat, a házunkat valójában ez tartotta össze. Szorosabban húztam őt magamhoz. Karja megszorult a derekam körül, tenyere a hátamat simogatta. Orromat a nyaka hajlatába dugtam, még egyszer mélyet szippantottam az illatából. Végre elhittem: visszajött hozzám. Béke van a világon.

\- Szeretlek, Nor.


End file.
